


Let me go

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Yavin 4, knightpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe could never understand this tricky force connection...</p><p>Больше ангста во славу Фёдора Михайловича можно прочитать во второй главе на русском.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Force Bonds

Yavin 4 hadn’t changed a bit through the years. Poe got out of the shuttle and just stood there for some time, inhaling the humid air. Vapor was rising above the moist ground – it must have been raining all night – a light breeze was stirring the thick grass. It might seem that somebody was already crossing the field which led straight to Poe’s house in order to welcome him home. Poe squinted and then opened his eyes wide: there was nobody there. 

To ask for a holiday right after the explosion of the Starkiller Base was absolutely vile of him, but he simply needed to get back home at least for a couple of days. General Organa understood everything. Certainly, he couldn’t take the Black Leader - it had to be something less conspicuous. BB8 was left behind as well, the little droid promised to look after still unconscious Finn and not leave his side until either Poe or Rey were back.

Using his privileged position of the Resistance Commander (before that – the Republic), Dameron requested landing as close to his house as possible. He didn’t want to rush things, but it was better to deal with the matters as quickly as possible.

The yard still looked the same. Before leaving, Poe asked his neighbor, an elderly Twi'lek, to look after the garden and hire cleaners from time to time. He was here now, sitting under the Force tree, warmed by the sun. On seeing Poe, he got up groaning. Dameron stopped a few steps away from the tree, but then by sheer willpower came closer and smiled.

The house was clean and very-vey quiet. Poe, as a hospitable host, offered his neighbor some water, discussed the latest news with him, and once they said their goodbyes, decided to examine all the rooms.

Before his departure, many years ago, when Dameron had just been accepted as one of the pilots of the New Republic, he packed all his things in boxes, covered all the furniture to protect it from dust, and gave away all his gadgets to distant relatives and neighbors. But even now, despite the fact that the cleaners had been the only visitors here, the house looked alive. Poe knew, it was a mere illusion. 

He threw back the cover concealing the sofa in the living-room and got on it with his feet tucked under him. He sipped the water from the glass. He could see the Force tree through the crystal clean window – it had been washed just recently. The leaves were quivering in the wind. Poe shut his eyes, refusing to think about it.

Poe was playing for time as long as he could: went to the most distant supermarket to get some takeaway (they loved traditions there on Yavin 4), chatted with the neighbors, who already knew that he had come back. He looked through a couple of boxes with his old stuff and unlocked his parents’ old bedroom – if an opportunity should rise to sleep in a comfortable bed, one must always take it. But late in the evening he finally went outside.

Poe could lie to himself as long as he wanted to, but even after all these years and changes, it was still his home. And everything here reminded him of Ben.

It had already got dark, but the ground and the grass were still warm, having absorbed enough sunshine during the day. Poe sat down near the Force tree, leaning heavily against the rough bark and closed his eyes. There was a smell of leaves dry from the heat in the air. He wasn’t very good at it.

Poe Dameron opened his eyes – he was in the familiar cell on the Finalizer. Poe chuckled.

\- Are you serious? – he asked the emptiness. 

The steel walls blinked, as if it was a really bad holopic, and then disappeared. Trees and the familiar walls of the neighboring houses started appearing instead of them. This all resembled the reality astonishingly. Well, Yavin 4 hadn’t changed at all. 

Poe sighed and shook his head.

\- Stop it. Don’t torture yourself and me as well…

The picture blinked again and the trees didn’t materialize completely. 

\- What do you want? – asked a voice, obviously irritated.

\- Just to see you, - answered Poe calmly. – I wouldn’t have come then, would I?

The landscape started shifting again. Now it was that field between Poe’s house and the take-off ground where he had left his shuttle in the morning. Only this time the tall grass was almost concealed by the thick fog which was a usual thing on Yavin 4 after the monsoon.

\- Got into my head again?

\- I’ve told you how it works. When you’re calling for me through the Force, I can’t be outside your head.

Poe looked back. Kylo… Ben could never make up his mind about his appearance – he seemed sometimes older, sometimes younger, sometimes dressed in normal clothes, sometimes in his villainous Sith robes. Dameron waited patiently, believing that it was about Kylo being unable to choose what to look like and not about Poe wishing to see him in a particular way. 

Kylo. Poe couldn’t call him Ben anymore. 

Finally, Kylo decided on black clothes, which were very hard to see due to the thick fog. A scarlet scar marred his cheek. 

\- You know, - said Poe all of a sudden, - I never asked you this because, to be honest, I never believed it would work. I’m not force-sensitive. I never asked you why you had done all this?

Kylo kept silent and his eyes were so miserable that Poe almost believed him. He almost believed that it all had never happened. Another man had become a monster. Another man had tortured him and killed his own father.

\- I wanted to be closer to you, - spoke Kylo at last. – You were going away to study. You agreed to this yourself.

\- I didn’t know half of what you knew about the Force. If I had died, you would have felt it. You knew about it, didn’t you, Kylo?

Kylo flinched hearing this name from Poe as if he had been punched. In the real world Poe would gloat and feel certain superiority, but here he felt only sadness. He couldn’t control the Force and he couldn’t lie in it either.

\- If I had died, you would have felt it too. But it would have been less painful, - said Kylo, choosing his words carefully. – Besides, it always seemed quite romantic that you could call me like this. Through a tree. 

Poe chuckled.

\- What have we become, Kylo? There are comms, open and encoded frequencies, desolate planets in the upshot. And I’m calling you through a tree… 

Kylo gave him a weak smile. 

\- Why did you resist me during the interrogation? – he asked with somewhat childish curiosity. – You knew you couldn’t hide anything from me. You only hurt yourself more.

Poe passed his hand over his cheek. How strange, he thought it wasn’t possible to cry here.

\- Can we break this connection? – he asked distinctly. 

Kylo raised his eyebrows.

\- But you love me, I can see that. You wouldn’t have come otherwise. You wouldn’t have forgiven me.

\- Yes, I love you. But there are things in life which you can’t do even for the loved one. Even for yourself. Otherwise you will lose everything. You will forget who you were. 

\- You still told me where the map was.

\- You made me.

\- I don’t understand. Why does everyone, who pledges their love for me, betray me in the end?

There was a clap of thunder, a stroke of lightning. Poe saw the dark clouds gather over the field, the first droplets of rain started falling.

\- Let me go, - whispered Dameron. – You’ll never be who you want to be, if you preserve this connection between us. Please.

\- You are the only good thing that has happened to me, - said Kylo. 

\- Yes, and do you see how little of it is left?

Kylo fell silent, and then he turned around swiftly and started walking away through the grass and fog. Poe shut his eyes.

He came round under the Force tree, crouching near the roots and shivering from the night rain. He rose to his feet with great difficulty, went into the house, got out of his clothes quickly and dived under the blanket in his parents’ bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Waking up, he struggled to remember where he was and what had happened. But he was definitely in his house on Yavin 4, the Force tree was rustling behind the window. Did Kylo let him go? Poe knew nothing about those things, but at this very moment he felt nothing but sorrow.  
Poe went outside to have breakfast in the garden since he had a chance to do so. The grass was covered with fog as it was usually after the monsoon. Poe turned around and looked at the field between his house and the take-off ground, where he had left his shuttle. Somebody was walking across the field.


	2. Русская версия

Явин-4 совершенно не изменился за прошедшие годы. По вышел из шаттла и несколько минут просто стоял, вдыхая влажный воздух. От влажной земли поднимался пар - наверняка всю ночь лил дождь, - от легкого ветра шелестела густая листва. Казалось, что через поле, которое нужно было перейти чтобы оказаться прямо у него под домом, кто-то уже шел встречать его. По прикрыл глаза, а затем резко распахнул их: никого.

Брать отпуск после взрыва Старкиллера было совершеннейшим свинством, но ему было совершенно необходимо вернуться домой хотя бы на пару дней. Генерал Органа все поняла. Черного Лидера ему, конечно не дали - сошлись на более неприметном транспорте. ВВ-8 тоже пришлось оставить, маленький дроид обещал дождаться пробуждения Финна и не оставлять его, пока По или Рей не вернутся.

Пользуясь привилегированным положением коммандера Сопротивления (ранее - Республики) Дэмерон запросил посадку как можно ближе к своему дому. Спешить не хотелось, но с делами стоило покончить побыстрее. 

Во дворе все было тоже как обычно - уезжая По попросил соседа, пожилого твилека, наблюдать за садом и изредка нанимать уборщиков. Он был здесь и сейчас, сидел пригревшись на солнце прямо под Древом Силы, и с кряхтением встал, едва увидел По. Дэмерон остановился за несколько шагов до дерева, а потом усилием воли заставил себя подойти ближе и улыбнуться. 

Дома было чисто, пусто и очень-очень тихо. По, как гостеприимный вернувшийся хозяин, налил соседу воды, обсудил свежие новости, а потом, распрощавшись с ним, решил обойти все комнаты. 

Перед отъездом по месту распределения, еще много лет назад, когда Дэмерона только-только зачислили в штат пилотов Новой Республики, он собрал все вещи по коробкам, мебель накрыл чехлами, а технику раздал дальним родственникам и соседям. Но даже сейчас, несмотря на то, что здесь уже долгое время не было никого кроме уборщиков, дом выглядел живым. По знал, что это иллюзия.

Он откинул ткань, прикрывавшую диван в гостиной и забрался на него с ногами. Отхлебнул воды из стакана. Сквозь окно напротив - прозрачное, мыли только неделю назад, - он видел как колышется листва на Древе Силы. По прикрыл глаза, отказываясь думать об этом.

По тянул время как мог: сходил в дальний супермаркет за едой на вынос (на Явине-4 любили старые традции), поболтал с соседями, которые уже знали о том, что он вернулся. Разобрал пару коробок со своими старыми вещами и отпер старую родительскую спальню - если уж выдалась возможность поспать на большой удобной кровати, то нужно было ею пользоваться. Но поздним вечером он все же вышел во двор.

Можно было обманывать себя сколько угодно, но даже когда прошло уже столько лет и все изменилось, это все равно был дом. И все вокруг просто дышало Беном.

Уже давно стемнело, но земля и трава были все еще теплыми, от впитавшегося за день солнца. По сел возле дерева силы, тяжело привалившись спиной к шершавой коре и прикрыл глаза. Пахло опавшими пожухшими от жары листьями. Он вообще не умел это все делать. 

По Дэмерон открыл глаза - вокруг была знакомая темная камера Финализатора. По рассмеялся.

\- Ты серьезно? - спросил он в пустоту.

Стальные стены вокруг мигнули, как на очень плохой голо-картинке, а потом исчезли. Вместо них начали появляться деревья и знакомые стены стоящих поблизости домов. Сходство с реальностью было впечатляющее, ведь Явин-4 действительно не изменился.

По вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Не надо. Не мучай ни меня, ни себя.

Картинка снова мигнула, деревья так и не появились до конца.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - раздраженно спросил голос.

\- Увидеть тебя. - спокойно ответил По. - Иначе бы я не пришел.

Пейзаж вокруг снова поменялся. Теперь это было то самое поле между домом По и взлетной площадкой, на которой он оставил шаттл сегодня утром. Только на этот раз высокую траву почти скрывал туман, который появлялся на Явине-4 обычно после сезона дождей.

\- Снова залез ко мне в голову?

\- Я рассказывал тебе о том, как это работает. Когда ты зовешь меня через Силу, я не могу находиться вне твоей головы.

По обернулся. Кайло… Бен никак не мог определиться со своим внешним видом - он казался то старше, то моложе, то в обычной одежде, то в своих злодейских одеяниях ситха. Дэмерон терпеливо ждал, поставив на то, что это сам Кайло не может выбрать, каким быть, а не он сам - каким хочет его увидеть. 

Кайло. По больше не мог называть его Беном. 

Наконец Кайло остановился на черных одеждах, которые было весьма трудно разглядеть из-за тумана. На щеке у него алел шрам. 

\- Знаешь, - вдруг сказал По, - я никогда не спрашивал, потому что, если честно, не особо верил в то, что это сработает. Я ведь не чувствителен к Силе. Я никогда не спрашивал, почему ты вообще сделал это?

Кайло молчал и смотрел на него такими несчастными глазами, что По почти верил. Верил в то, что этого всего никогда не происходило. Другой человек стал монстром. Другой человек пытал его и убил собственного отца.

\- Я хотел быть ближе к тебе, - наконец произнес Кайло. - Ты уезжал на учебу. Ты сам согласился.

\- Я не знал и половины того, что знаешь о Силе ты. Ведь если бы я погиб, то ты бы почувствовал. Ты же знал об этом, правда Кайло?

Кайло дернулся от обращения, как от удара. В реальном мире По бы почувствовал злорадство или чувство превосходства, но здесь он чувствовал лишь печаль. Он не мог управлять Силой и врать в ней он тоже не мог.

\- Если бы я погиб, ты бы тоже почувствовал. Но это было бы менее болезненно, - сказал Кайло тщательно подбирая слова. - К тому же, мне казалось весьма романтичным то, что ты можешь позвать меня так, как сейчас. Через дерево.

По усмехнулся.

\- В кого мы превратились, Кайло. Есть коммуникаторы, открытые и зашифрованные частоты, пустынные планеты в конце-то концов. А я зову тебя через дерево.

Кайло слабо улыбнулся.

\- Почему ты сопротивлялся на допросе? - спросил он с каким-то детским интересом. - Ты же знал, что ничего не сможешь спрятать от меня. Ты только сделал себе больно.

По провел рукой по щеке - странно, он думал, что здесь невозможно плакать.

\- Можно ли разорвать эту связь? - четко спросил он.

Кайло приподнял брови.

\- Ты же любишь меня. Я вижу это. Иначе бы ты не пришел. Иначе бы ты не простил.

\- Да, я люблю тебя. Но в жизни есть вещи, которые нельзя сделать даже ради любимого человека. Даже ради самого себя. Иначе ты потеряешь все. Забудешь все, кем ты был. 

\- Ты все равно сказал мне, где карта.

\- Ты заставил меня.

\- Я не понимаю. Почему все, кто клянутся мне в любви, предают меня?!

Громыхнул гром, сверкнула молния. По увидел, как над полем сгустились тучи, стали срываться первые капли дождя.

\- Отпусти меня, - прошептал Дэмерон. - Ты никогда не станешь тем… кем хочешь стать, если оставишь эту связь между нами. Пожалуйста. 

\- Ты - все самое хорошее, что у меня было, - сказал Кайло.

\- Да. И вот видишь, как мало его осталось?

Кайло молчал, а потом резко повернулся и пошел прочь, сквозь высокую траву и туман. По прикрыл глаза.

Он очнулся снова под деревом Силы, скорчившись у корней и продрогнув от ночного дождя. С трудом поднялся на ноги, прошел в дом и быстро раздевшись нырнул под одеяло в родительской кровати. По уснул едва голова коснулась подушки. 

Проснувшись По не сразу вспомнил, где он и что произошло. Но он был определенно в своем доме на неизменном Явине-4, дерево Силы шумело за окном. Отпустил ли его Кайло? По совершенно не разбирался в этих вещах, но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего кроме грусти.

По вышел из дома, чтобы съесть завтрак в саду, раз уж представилась такая возможность. Трава была скрыта туманом, как бывало всегда после сезона дождей. По обернулся и посмотрел на поле между его домом и взлетной площадкой, где он оставил свой шаттл. По полю кто-то шел.


End file.
